In telecommunications, over the air transmission (OTA), otherwise known as wireless transmission, is a primary communication system between user equipment (UE) and a network. UEs are devices like mobile phones (handsets), WLL phones, computers with wireless Internet connectivity. The network can be that of any of the wireless communication technologies like GSM, CDMA, wireless local loop, Wi-Fi, WiMAX or other wide area network (WAN) technology. The use of OTA is increasing rapidly. With this increase, the need to optimize the dat flow is also increasing.
Moreover, the use of various encryption protocols, such as https and QUIC, is increasing. The main motivation for this increase is the authentication of visited websites and the protection of privacy and integrity of the exchanged data. This use of protocols, however, can prevent packet analysis, such as deep packet inspection (DPI), which would allow the Radio Access Network (RAN) to optimize how those packets are transmitted over the air (OTA).
Without the packet analysis, when packets arrive at the RAN, either user equipment (UE) side or Access node (AN) side, the RAN has little knowledge on how various packets form an object, such as image file, text file, video file, I-Frame, single message, application update, etc. Therefore, it cannot chose the method to reliably and with the lowest latency desired, push the objects/packets to the user equipment (UE), i.e. any device used directly by an end-user to communicate, such as a hand-held telephone, a laptop computer equipped with a mobile broadband adapter, or any other device.
There is a need for a method and related system to allow for optimization of connections' transmitted OTA.